1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a changer assembly and a playard with changer, and especially relates to a movable changer and a playard with stow-away changer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Playards are used to contain and provide a safe environment for a child for sleeping or playing. Due to the widespread use of playards, considerable effort has been devoted to increase their versatility to caregivers. Some accessories that have been added to playards are changing tables (or “changers”), bassinets and newborn sleep areas (or “nappers”). Many playards currently on the market are sold with a changing station, allowing for convenient changing of an infant's diaper. When this changer is not in use, it is usually removed from the playard or moved to a storage position by the caregiver. There are also numerous methods used for moving the changer to a storage position when not in use, such as rotating the changer out of the way. Most of the current methods require additional space around the outside of the playard for that movement.